Remove the Wound
by MissCharming09
Summary: Sebuah kisah persahabatan yang dapat menghapus luka yang begitu parah dari dalam lubuk hati manusia. Bad summary. Setting AU. In progress
1. Chapter 1

Remove the Wound

 **Main character: Yodo, Shinki, Araya**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto/Boruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: gaje, typo(maybe), agak ooc, terkesan garing, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy reading :)**

Aku membuka kedua mataku setelah mendengar jam wekerku yang telah berbunyi. Tangan kananku langsung meraih jam wekerku lalu mematikan alarmnya. Kemudian aku menguap sembari meregangkan badanku lalu beranjak dari futon. Setelah itu, aku mengambil handuk, daleman, dan seragam lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ohayou."

Aku menoleh kepada pemuda bertopeng hannya berwarna ungu dan putih yang saat ini sedang sibuk memasak. Namanya Araya. Dia adalah tetanggaku sekaligus sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami selalu satu sekolah sejak SD hingga SMA. Meskipun kita satu sekolah sejak SD, aku tidak pernah sekelas Araya. Padahal aku ingin sekali sekelas dengannya. Aku berharap di kelas dua ini aku sekelas dengannya.

Walaupun aku bersahabat dengannya, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah aslinya kepadaku. Alasannya sih karena malu menunjukkan wajah aslinya kepadaku. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak masalah dia merahasiakan wajah aslinya kepadaku. Toh, itu privasinya. Hanya waktu yang menjawab rasa penasaranku akan wajah aslinya. Seperti peribahasa bilang kalau sepandai-pandainya seseorang menyembunyikan bangkainya, pasti akan tercium juga.

"Ohayou," balasku sembari mengucek mataku. "Kemana ayahku?" tanyaku menatap pemuda berambut coklat sebahu yang dikuncir kuda ini.

"Ayahmu sudah berangkat bekerja. Tampaknya dia terburu-buru," jawab Araya sembari menggoreng ayam katsu. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Mandilah. Kita harus berangkat lebih awal supaya mendapatkan bangku yang nyaman untuk kita," seru Araya.

"Emang kita bisa memilih bangku sendiri? Pasti ujung-ujungnya dilotre," tanyaku.

"Itu sih tergantung wali kelasnya. Semoga saja kita tidak mendapatkan wali kelas yang ribet," kata Araya.

"Semoga saja," kataku lalu aku memasuki kamar mandi.

* * *

"Ittadakimasu."

Aku dan Araya memakan sarapan kami dengan lahap. Sesekali aku melirik Araya yang begitu lahap memakan sarapannya di balik topengnya. Semenjak ayahku berangkat bekerja pada jam enam pagi, dia lebih sering mampir ke rumahku sebelum berangkat sekolah hanya untuk memasak sarapan sekaligus bekal untukku. Aku yakin dia pasti disuruh oleh ibunya untuk melayaniku. Ibunya pernah bilang kepadaku kalau dirinya tidak tega melihatku sarapan sendirian.

"Yodo-chan," panggil Araya.

"Iya?" tanyaku.

"Kemarin malam ayahku menawarkanku untuk tinggal bersamanya di sana," kata Araya.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan teman-temanku. Ditambah lagi aku tidak ingin tinggal serumah dengan wanita jalang itu," jawabnya.

"Kau ini. Dikasih enak malah tidak mau. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku langsung terima tawaran ayahmu. Hidup di Tokyo itu enak tahu? Walaupun resikonya kau harus tinggal bersama ibu tirimu sih," kataku lalu kembali memakan makananku.

"Di sana ramai banget. Lebih enak tinggal di sini," kata Araya lalu meminum air putih.

"Cih! Mentang-mentang sudah pernah kesana," kataku kesal. Araya hanya tertawa saja.

"Araya," panggilku.

"Iya?" tanyanya.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan selalu mampir ke rumahmu sebelum berangkat sekolah untuk membuatkanmu sarapan. Ditambah lagi aku ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi soal memasak kepada ibumu. Ibumu 'kan juru masak terhebat di desa ini," kataku.

"Emang kau bisa bangun pagi?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Masa' kamu terus yang melayaniku sebelum berangkat sekolah? Gantian dong," jawabku.

"Tidak perlu timbal balik. Aku ikhlas kok melayanimu," kata Araya.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kamu 'kan sahabatku. Bukan pembantuku," kataku.

"Iya deh," kata Araya singkat.

Kami semua telah selesai sarapan. Aku dan Araya meletakkan mangkuk, sumpit dan gelas ke tempat cuci. Kemudian aku membersihkan peralatan makanku. Sedangkan Araya memasang dasi berwarna merah dengan motif garis berwarna putih serta memakai jas berwarna biru dongker. Setelah itu, aku memakai jasku yang juga berwarna biru dongker lalu kami berdua keluar dari rumah ini dengan membawa tas untuk berangkat sekolah.

* * *

Betapa senangnya aku melihat namaku dan nama Araya berada di kelas yang sama. Akhirnya aku sekelas dengan Araya setelah selama ini kita selalu berbeda kelas walau satu sekolah terus sejak SD. Kami berada di kelas 2-F. Kelas yang paling akhir di antara keenam kelas angkatan kedua.

"Yodo-chan, kita sekelas," kata Araya.

"Akhirnya kita sekelas juga," kataku.

"Yodo-san, Araya-san, kita sekelas," kata gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata onyx ini tersenyum sembari menepuk bahu kami.

"Duduk di sebelahku ya, Sarada-san," kataku menatap gadis berkacamata itu.

"Sip," ucapnya sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oi, Araya!" sapa lelaki berambut pirang pendek model pisang itu kepada Araya.

Dia menghampiri Araya bersama kelima teman akrabnya. Aku kenal mereka semua karena mereka adalah teman nongkrong-nya Araya ketika istirahat. Ditambah lagi ada yang pernah sekelas denganku.

"Oi, Boruto, Mitsuki, Shikadai, Inojin, Denki, Iwabe, Metal," sapa Araya kepada mereka semua dengan menyebutkan nama mereka satu persatu.

"Duduk bersebelahan ya sama kita," ajak Boruto lalu menatapku. "Sama pacarmu juga," katanya hingga Araya menggarukkan kepalaku.

"O-oke. Tetapi...d-dia hanya sahabatku. Ditambah lagi dia akan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sarada-san," kata Araya.

"Yaaah sayang sekali," kata lelaki bermata biru dan memiliki kumis dua di kedua pipinya ini sedikit kecewa.

"Padahal lebih seru kalau di kelompok kita ada ceweknya. Iya 'kan teman-teman?" kata lelaki berabut hitam bob ini.

"Iya," kata lelaki berambut pirang pudar dan berkulit pucat ini.

"Maaf ya teman-teman. Soalnya aku sudah terlanjur bilang sama Sarada-san," ucapku menatap mereka semua.

"Santai saja. Yang penting kita sekelas 'kan?" kata lelaki berambut hitam sebahu yang dikuncir ala nanas ini tersenyum kepadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum saja menatapnya.

"Yuk kita masuk," seru Araya.

Kami semua memasuki kelas kami. Kini aku mulai berpencar dengan Araya dan kawan-kawan. Aku duduk di bangku yang terletak di urutan keempat barisan ketiga. Di sebelah kananku adalah bangkunya Sarada sementara di sebelah kiriku adalah bangkunya Tarui.

"Hei, kita sekelas lagi," kata Tarui.

"Ngerumpi lagi nih," kataku tersenyum kepadanya lalu kami berdua tertawa.

Tiba-tiba terjadi keributan di kelas ini. Boruto berebut bangku dengan lelaki berambut pirang klimis dan bertubuh lumayan tambun yang kuketahui bernama Yurui. Yurui tak terima kalau bangkunya ditempati oleh Boruto. Tetapi Boruto tak mau pindah dengan alasan bangkunya kosong.

"Salah sendiri tak taruh tas di bangkumu. Ini sudah menjadi bangkuku, bangsat!" kata Boruto mengumpat.

"Si bajingan ini!"

Yurui langsung meninju wajah Boruto hingga mereka saling adu jotos. Bukannya berusaha dipisahkan justru para lelaki di kelas ini bersorak mendukung Boruto ataupun Yurui. Para gadis di kelas ini termasuk aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka seperti anak kecil.

"Cowok-cowok sialan!" ucap Sarada geram dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya lalu ia menghampiri mereka untuk melerai pertengkaran mereka.

"HENTIKAAAAN!" teriak Sarada lalu ia meninju muka Boruto dan Yurui hingga mereka berdua terpental dan tepar.

"Sarada memang hebat," ucap gadis gendut berkukit coklat itu. Namanya Akimichi Chouchou atau yang akrab disapa Chouchou atau si gendut.

"Aku jadi ingin lebih kuat sepertinya," ucap gadis cantik berambut ungu yang dikepang dua ini. Namanya Kakei Sumire atau yang akrab disapa Sumire.

"Kurasa dia akan menjadi ketua kelas kita," kataku.

"Itu sudah pasti," kata Chouchou.

Disaat Boruto dan Yurui berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, munculah seorang lelaki berambut coklat kehitaman pendek runcing yang berjalan dengan dengan angkuhnya memasuki kelas kami lalu duduk di bangku urutan ketiga barisan keempat yang dekat dengan jendela. Aku sangat mengenalinya karena dia terkenal angkuh di sekolah ini. Namanya Shinki. Dia adalah teman sekelasnya Araya semasa kelas satu SMA.

Selain angkuh, mulutnya pun juga terkenal pedas. Bahkan lebih pedas dibandingkan si lidah tajam Inojin. Dan lebih parahnya lagi dia selalu acuh terhadap orang yang tersakiti di depan matanya sendiri. Banyak yang tak suka dengan sikap angkuhnya sehingga tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Kecuali Araya. Dia ingin sekali berteman dengan Shinki meskipun selalu mendapatkan tatapan sinis sekaligus hinaan darinya. Tetapi Araya tidak peduli dan terus menerus mendekatinya. Selama ini Araya selalu menjadi teman kelompoknya ketika mengerjakan tugas.

"Kyaaa akhirnya aku sekelas sama si ganteng Shinki-kun," ucap Chouchou girang dengan suara yang pelan yang membuatku melongo. Kupikir hanya Araya saja yang ingin berteman dengannya.

"Anjiiiing! Kenapa sekelas sih sama dia?" keluh Iwabe.

"Iwabe-kun! Jangan ngomong kasar," kata lelaki berkacamata dan berambut hitam sebahu yang bagian belakangnya dijepit ke atas ini memperingatkan lelaki itu.

"Malas banget sekelas dengannya," kata Shikadai.

"Bete' banget deh," keluh Inojin cemberut.

"Dasar cowok-cowok mulut perempuan," ejek Chouchou.

"Diam kau gendut!" bentak Inojin. Chouchou hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Inojin.

"Semuanyaaa! Kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing! Gaara-sensei akan ke kelas kita!" teriak adis berambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir dua hinga semuanya bergegas ke bangku masing-masing.

Lima menit kemudian, Gaara-sensei memasuki kelas kami. Kami semua langsung berdiri dan mengucapkan salam pagi kepadanya sembari membungkukkan badan kami.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Silahkan duduk," ucap pria tampan berambut merah pendek klimis dan memiliki tato bertuliskan kanji 'Ai' di dahi sebelah kirinya ini dengan tersenyum. Kami semua kembali duduk.

Mata jade Gaara-sensei menatap kami semua. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak melihat tatapan Gaara-sensei seperti itu mengingat beliau merupakan salah satu dari guru ter- _killer_ di sekolah ini. Omong-omong, beliau adalah pamannya Shikadai.

"Semuanya maju ke depan dan bawa tas kalian," perintah Gaara-sensei hingga semuanya terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa sensei?" tanya Boruto.

"Tentu saja mengacak tempat duduk kalian," jawab Gaara-sensei. "Kulihat kalian duduk bersebelahan dengan teman se-geng kalian. Bagaimana kalian bisa berbaur kalau seperti ini?" jelasnya.

"Kami semua sudah saling kenal kok," kata Metal dengan anggukkan dari kami semua.

"Sayangnya saya kurang percaya dengan kalian semua," kata Gaara-sensei. "Ayo maju ke depan," peintahnya lagi.

Mau tak mau kami semua harus menaati perintah yang diberikan oleh Gaara-sensei. Jadi ini alasannya tiap bangku diberi stiker angka. Kupikir bangku ini merupakan bekas ujian akhir semester kemarin. Meskipun aku tahu kalau tempat duduk kami diacak oleh wali kelas, tetap saja mengesalkan. Sekali-sekali kek kita duduk di bangku yang sesuai keinginan kami.

Setelah semuanya berada di depan, Gaara-sensei menyuruh kami untuk mengambil satu gulungan kertas kecil di dalam kaleng berukuran sedang.

"Jangan ada yang curang ya anak-anak," kata Gaara-sensei.

"Iya sensei," jawab kami semua dengan memasang wajah dongkol.

Masing-masing dari kami semua membuka gulungan kertas kecilnya. Kemudian kami mencari bangku sesuai angka yang kita dapat.

"Yodo-chan, kita bersebelahan," kata Araya dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Ternyata kita berjodoh ya?" kataku lalu duduk di bangkuku dengan diikuti oleh Araya.

"Sayang sekali kita harus di bangku paling belakang," kata Araya.

"Tidak masalah asalkan kau berada di sisiku," kataku.

"Yo-yodo-chan," kata Araya dengan menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan salah tingkah, deh," godaku sembari mendorong kepalanya.

Ketika menoleh ke kiri, aku langsung membelalakkan mataku melihat Shinki duduk di bangku sebelahku. Tak kusangka aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Seketika aku dongkol karena harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku harus bersebelahan dengan si cowok angkuh itu.

"Baiklah saatnya kita menentukan pengurus kelas ini," kata Gaara-sensei.

* * *

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Aku segera mengeluarkan bekalku karena aku lapar sekali sejak mata pelajaran biologi. Araya pun juga mengeluarkan bekalnya. Sejak awal kami berjanji untuk makan siang bersama pada saat istirahat. Kami berdua membuka tutup bekal masing-masing lalu mengucapkan 'ittadakimasu' dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangan kami serta membungkukkan badan. Kemudian kami berdua memakan bekal kami dengan lahap.

"Araya-san, bolehkah aku minta ayam katsu dan tamagoyaki?" tanya Chouchou dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Boleh. Ambil saja," jawab Araya.

"Terima kasih, Araya-san," ucap Chouchou tersenyum lebar lalu ia memakan satu buah tamagoyaki dan ayam katsu milik Araya dengan lahap.

"Hmmm masakannya Araya-san selalu enak deh," puji Chouchou.

"Ah si gendut ini modus! Jangan mau dipuji, Araya," kata Inojin.

"Apaan sih pucat?" kata Chouchou sewot.

Aku menoleh ke kiri bermaksud melihat awan yang brrgerak. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Shinki yang sedang memakan roti yakisoba dengan pelan. Ia pun juga berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Yodo-san, menu bekalmu sama dengan Araya-san," kata Chouchou menatap isi bekalku.

"Karena...," belum selesai berbicara kakiku langsung ditendang dengan pelan oleh Araya.

"Kebetulan saja hehehe," jawabku nyengir.

"Masa' sih?" tanya Chouchou mengangkat alisnya.

"Iya. Contohnya saja tasmu kembaran dengan tasnya Inojin," jawabku.

"Itu bukan kebetulan, Yodo-san. Emang dia yang sengaja meniruku," kata Chouchou.

"Kamu kali yang meniruku," sahut Inojin sewot.

"Tidak usah mengelak deh pucat. Kalau kau menyukaiku, langsung bilang saja kepadaku. Jangan meniru barangku," kata Chouchou.

"Lebih baik pacaran sama gorila dibandingkan denganmu. Dasar gendut!" ejek Inojin.

"Idih! Siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama kamu!" kata Chouchou sewot.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara Inojin dengan Chouchou yang seperti seperti pejabat wakil rakyat. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya seperti anak TK.

* * *

"Yodo-san."

Aku menoleh kepada seseorang yang telah memanggilku disaat aku berjalan menuju kelasku dari toilet.

"Tsuru-san? Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku menatap gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir kuda itu. Dulu dia sekelas denganku. Kami pun cukup dekat bersama Tarui.

"Apakah kau sekelas dengan Shinki-san?" tanya Tsuru.

"Iya," jawabku lalu memgambil kotak makan dari tangannya.

"Kalau begitu tolong berikan ini untuknya," kata Tsuru sembari menyerahkan kotak makan kepadaku. "Bukannya aku suka dengannya. Tetapi kemaren dia telah menolongku menangkap penjambret. Intinya sebagai balas budi," jelasnya.

"Baik juga dia," kataku.

"Aku saja sampai kaget dia menolongku. Selama ini dia selalu acuh 'kan dengan anak yang selalu dibully di depannya," kata Tsuru.

"Jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu," sangkaku.

"Kalaupun dia menyukaiku, aku akan menolaknya. Aku tidak menyukai tipe cowok sepertinya," kata Tsuru.

"Palingan juga sebentar kalian akan pacaran," godaku lalu aku langsung berlari begitu saja.

"Dasar jalang sialan!" umpat Tsuru.

Sampai di dalam kelas, aku menghampiri Shinki yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Shinki, ada kiriman untukmu. Ini dari Tsuru-san sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya kepadamu," kataku.

Bukannya diambil justru Shinki menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuatku mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Buat kamu saja," katanya lalu ia kembali menatap ponselnya.

"Hei brengsek! Diterima dong! Dia susah payah membuatkan makanan untukmu!" bentakku.

Shinki meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya lalu beranjak dari bangkunya untuk berhadapan denganku.

"Karena itu buatku, jadi aku berhak untuk memberikannya kepadamu," katanya lalu ia langsung pergi begitu saja yang membuatku menggertakkan giginya.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku melemparkan makanan ini ke arahnya tetapi aku kasihan dengan Tsuru. Dia sudah rela menyisihkan uangnya serta bersusah payah membuatkan makanan ini untuk penyelamatnya.

"Wasabi-Chan, kau mau jus buah naga merahku? Aku sudah kenyang nih," tawar gadis berambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir dua ini.

"Apalagi aku," kata Wasabi.

"Buat aku saja," kataku sembari mengambil segelas jus buah naga merah milik Namida lalu melemparkannya ke arah Shinki hingga rambut dan punggungnya terkena jus buah naga merah.

Teman sekelasku langsung bersorak memberi selamat kepadaku begitu aku telah mempermalukan Shinki. Sementara Shinki melepaskan jasnya lalu ia kembali berjalan keluar dari kelas ini.

"Rasain kau!" kataku tersenyum lebar lalu aku duduk di bangkuku.

"Yodo-san, buat kami saja bekalnya," kata Boruto dengan anggukkan dari teman-temannya.

"Nih," kataku menyerahkan bekalnya kepada Boruto.

Walaupun aku puas karena telah mempermalukannya di depan teman-teman, tetapi aku masih kesal dengan sikapnya yang tak menghargai orang lain. Kenapa sih aku harus sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya?

"Teman-teman, bersiap-siaplah! Guru BK akan segera ke kelas kita. Bagi yang belum memakai jas, dasi, ataupun sabuk segera dipakai. Jangan lupa menutup kancing jas kalian," teriak Sarada selaku ketua kelas kita.

Aku segera menutup kancing jasku dan juga merapikan dasiku. Begitupun juga dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Bahkan ada yang kebingungan mencari dasi ataupun jasnya yang hilang karena disembunyikan.

"Metal-san, dasimu ada di atas lemari," kataku memberitahunya lalu menatap Toroi dan berkata, "Jasmu ada di kolong bangku guru."

"Terima kasih, Yodo-san," ucap Metal dan Toroi secara bersamaan lalu segera mengambil barang milik mereka.

"Ah Yodo ga asyik deh," keluh Boruto.

"Kasihan tahu?" kataku.

"Salah sendiri taruh sembarangan. Biar mereka jera," kata Shikadai.

"Tapi 'kan jangan disaat seperti ini," kataku.

Tak lama kemudian, sang guru BK datang ke kelas kami dan memerintahkan kami untuk berdiri dengan tegak di bangku kami masing-masing.

"Apakah disana bangkunya memmang kosong?" tanya wanita paruh baya bertubuh tambun dan berambut ungu sebbahu yang dikuncir kuda ini menunjuk bangkunya Shinki.

"Dia sedang berada di kamar mandi," jawabku.

"Permisi," ucap Shinki sembari berjalan memasuki kelas dan menghampiri Anko-sensei.

"Ngapain kau ke kamar mandi? Apakah kau meminjam atribut dari anak kelas lain?" tanya Anko-sensei.

"Maafkan saya, Sensei. Tadi saya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan jas saya yang terkena jus buah naga merah. Ini buktinya," jawab Shinki sembari menunjukkan bagian jas yang terkena tumpahan susu karena perbuatanku.

"Banyak sekali," kata Anko-sensei menatap miris bagian belakang jasnya Shinki. "Apakah kau tahu pelakunya?" tanyanya.

"Saya tidak tahu," jawab Shinki.

Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku begitu mendengar Shinki menjawab seperti itu. Apa yang akan direncanakan olehnya kepadaku?

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Silahkan berdiri di bangkumu," kata Anko-sensei.

"Baik," ucap Shinki lalu ia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

* * *

Aku terkejut ketika Shinki secara tiba-tiba melemparkan jasnya kepadaku disaat aku sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Araya dan Sarada.

"Hei, tidak usah pakai melempar juga kali," kataku menantangnya.

"Berikan kepadaku sebelum jam lima dalam keadaan bersih dan kering. Aku tidak ingin jasku dicuci menggunakan jasa laundry," kata Shinki lalu ia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Aku sungguh keberatan dengan permintaan Shinki. Bagaimana tidak? Pulang sekolah pada jam tiga sore. Sedangkan sampai dirumah pasa jam empat sore. Sangat tidak mungkin mengeringkan baju membutuhkan kurang dari satu jam walaupun memakai mesin pengering baju. Belum lagi perjalanan ke rumahnya.

"Shinki, apakah tidak bisa dimundurkan waktunya? Perlu kau ketahui kalau Yodo-chan sampai dirumah pada jam empat. Sementara waktu untuk mengeringkan baju membutuhkan waktu selama satu jam jika memakai mesin pengering baju. Belum lagi perjalanan ke rumahmu," kata Araya mengajukan keberatan kepada Shinki.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Shinki mantap. "Itulah akibatnya jika kau cari masalah kepadaku," katanya hingga aku menggertakkan gigiku sembari meremas jasnya.

"Shinki, seharusnya kau mengaca dong. Yodo-san melakukan itu karena kelakuan burukmu sendiri," protes Sarada kepada Shinki.

"Jangan ikut campur," kata Shinki menatap tajam kepasa Sarada.

"Aku berhak ikut campur karena aku ketua kelas, bodoh!" bentak Sarada sembari menendang bangku Shinki hingga semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Hn, dasar tidak punya etika," ejek Shinki hingga Sarada bersiap-siap untuk menonjoknya.

"Jangan Sarada-san! Jika kau menghajarnya, sama saja kau menambah masalah," cegah Araya sembari memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sarada.

Sarada menghelakan nafasnya dengan kesal lalu ia menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Araya.

"Oke. Aku penuhi permintaanmu. Puas kamu?" kataku.

"Yodo-san," panggil Sumire lalu menghampiriku.

"Iya? Ada apa?" tanyaku kepada gadis berambut ungu panjang yang dikepang dua itu.

Sumire mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku lalu berkata dengan berbisik. "Bagaimana kalau kamu mencuci jasnyandi rumahku? Rumahku dekat sekali dengan sekolah."

"Oh ya?" Sumire menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

Aku langsung mendekatkan mulutku ke telinganya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya dengan berbisik supaya tidak kedengaran Shinki.

* * *

Aku mencuci jas milik Shinki di teras belakang rumah Sumire. Aku mengucek bagian belakang jas milik Shinki dengan sekuat tenaga karena nodanya masih belum hilang juga.

"Yodo-chan, ini sikatnya," kata Araya memegang sikat.

"Sankyu," ucapku lalu mengambil sikat dari tangan Araya.

Setelah itu aku menyikat bagian jas yangbl terkena noda jus buah naga merah. Aku langsung bernafas lega begitu nodanya mulai hilang secara perlahan-lahan berkat kusikat.

"Yakin kau tidak perlu bantuan dariku?" tanya Araya.

"Tidak perlu. Biar si cowok sialan itu tahu," jawabku sembari menyikat jas milik Shinki. "Sudah kamu video 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Sudah," jawab Araya.

"Kirim ke LINE-nya. Biar dia puas," kataku lalu kubilas jas milik Shinki. Kemudian, jasnya kurendam dengan air yang tercampur pelembuat pakaian. Setelah itu, jasnya kuperas lalu kumasukkan ke mesin cuci. Kututup penutup mesin cuci lalu menekan tombol pengering dengan batas waktu yang sewajarnya.

"Ini minumannya," kata Sumire sembari menyajikan dua gelas sirup jeruk serta semangkuk keripik kentang ke atas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucapku dan Araya secara bersamaan lalu duduk bersimpuh di atas zabuton dan meminum sirupnya.

"Merepotkan sekali ya berurusan dengan Shinki-kun?" tanya Sumire lalu duduk bersimpuh di atas zabuto.

"Ya begitulah hehehe," jawabku nyengir.

"Emang kau pernah satu sekolah dengannya?" tanya Araya.

"Pernah waktu SD. Tetapi aku tidak pernah punya masalah dengannya," jawab Sumire.

"Seperti apa dia waku di SD?" tanyaku.

"Kupikir dia bakalan berubah kalau sudah masuk SMA. Ternyata sama saja," jawab Sumire.

"Pasti sial banget ya begitu tahu kalau kamu satu sekolah sekaligus sekelas lagi dengannya?" tebakku.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tetapi tidak bisa disalahkan sih karena hanya sekolah ini yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan rumahnya. Kudengar kalian satu desa dengannya. Kalian tinggal di Desa Suna 'kan?" kata Sumire hingga aku dan Araya terkejut.

"Heh? Dekat dong?" tanyaku dan Araya secara bersamaan.

"Kalian baru tahu?" tanya Sumire terkejut.

"Araya, mana alamat yang benar? Katamu dia tinggal di daerah distrik Hokuei?" tanyaku.

"Mana kutahu? Aku saja kaget," tanya Araya.

"Kudengar itu tempat tinggal bibinya," kata Sumire.

"Oh begitu," kata Araya.

"Ada apa sih dengannya sampai tidak mau menunjukkan alamat rumah aslinya? Padahal rumah penduduk di desa kita tidak ada yang bagus. Bisa dibilang sama rata," tanyaku terheran lalu menatap Araya. "Emang rumah di sana bagus ya?" tanyaku.

"Biasa saja. Yang dia tunjukkan kepadaku sih hanya rumah susun," jawab Araya.

"Omong-omong, seumur hidupku tidak pernah melihatnya," kataku.

"Iya. Padahal kita sering keliling desa. Bahkan kami kenal semua dengan orang-orang yang tinggal di desa kita," kata Araya sembari memegang dagunya.

"Wow. Dia benar-benar anak yang tertutup sampai kalian tidak mengetahui keberadaannya," kata Sumire terkejut.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia pernah operasi plastik?" tebakku.

"Menurutku tidak. Wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu," kata Sumire.

* * *

Tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Shinki di tengah jalan. Dia tampak menikmati memakan cumi bakar sembari berjalan. Araya langsung mengayuhkan sepedanya menghampiri Shinki lalu kami berdua berteriak memanggil namanya. Shinki menoleh sekaaligus terkejut melihat kami berdua berada di depan matanya.

Aku turun dari sepeda motor lalu menunjukkan jas berwarna biru dongker yang barusan kucuci kepada sang pemilik.

"Nih lihat bersihkan," kataku sembari menunjukkan bagian belakang jas kepada Shinki. Setelah itu kuserahkan jasnya kepada lelaki itu.

Bukannya berterima kasih kepadaku justru ia mengambil jas miliknya dari tanganku sembari menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kemudian, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan kepada kami.

"Hei Shinki, emang lewat sana ada tembusan ke Desa Suna?" tanya Araya hingga Shinki berhenti berjalan.

"Araya, jangan bilang kalau kamu menawarkan pulang bersama kami," kataku.

"Iya. Kasihan dia pulang sendirian. Ditambah lagi kami satu desa dengannya," jawab Araya.

"Tidak perlu," kata Shinki ketus.

"Ke-kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Araya.

"Karena aku tidak suka pulang bersama orang seperti kalian," jawab Shinki lalu ia kembali berjalan dengan angkuhnya.

Ingin sekali rasanya kusiram air kencing kuda kepadanya tetapi aku tidak ingin mencuci pakaiannya lagi. Shinki benar-benar menyebalkan! Tidak punya hati! Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai aku sekelas dengannya?

 **To be continue...**

 **Jangan lupa direview ya teman-teman. Review kalian membantuku dalam memgembangkan penulisanku:) Oh ya, perlu kalian ketahui kalau di cerita ini Shinki bukan anak angkatnya Gaara. Jadi jangan heran ya kalau hubungan mereka di cerita ini hanya sebatas guru dan murid. Terima kasih :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Remove the Wound

 **Disclaimer: Naruto dan Boruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: gaje, typo (maybe), agak ooc, ada kata2 kasar tapi sedikit kok, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy reading :)**

Aku memasang earphone di kedua telingaku lalu membuka aplikasi musik untuk mendengarkan musik favoritku yang beraliran rock n roll dengan volume yang lumayan keras. Sembari mendengarkan musik, aku membuka aplikasi instagram untuk melihat instastory sekaligus foto teman-teman dan juga artis idolaku. Aku pun juga melihat berbagai macam produk dari akun online shop yang kuikuti.

Tiba-tiba, aku jadi ingin ke pantai begitu melihat foto lautan dari akunnya Wasabi. Aku langsung beranjak dari zabuton lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarku sembari membawa ponselku.

"Yodo, mau kemana kau?" tanya ayahku sembari memegang bahuku yang membuatku menoleh kepadanya lalu melepaskan satu earphone-ku.

"Mau ke pantai," jawabku.

"Ngapain ke pantai? Tidak usah! Saat ini ombaknya sedang tinggi," larang ayahku.

"Bagaimana papa tahu kalau ombaknya sedang tinggi?" tanyaku.

"Papa habis kesana," jawab ayahku lalu duduk bersila di atas zabuton.

"Ngapain papa kesana?" tanyaku lalu duduk bersimpuh di atas zabuton.

"Mencari mamamu," jawab ayahku lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Hatiku terasa perih sekali mendengar ayahku berkata seperti itu.

Lima tahun yang lalu, ibuku dinyatakan telah meninggal dunia setelah tim SAR tidak menemukan jasadnya. Waktu itu pencarian ibuku di dalam lautan berlangsung selama tujuh hari. Aku tak habis pikir dengan ibuku yang begitu nekat berenang di lautan disaat ombak sedang tinggi. Padahal waktu itu ibuku tahu sendiri kalau berenang di pantai sedang tidak aman.

Tetapi, dari awal aku yakin kalau ibuku berniat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam lautan. Sehari sebelum menghilang, ibuku sempat bertengkar hebat dengan ayahku karena ayahku menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan rekan kerjanya.

"Andai saja aku mempercayainya, pasti dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita," katanya.

"Papa," aku memegang telapak tangannya dengan memasang wajah sedih. "Ini sudah lima tahun sejak mama menghilang di lautan. Bagaimana mama bisa tenang kalau papa tidak merelakan kepergiannya?" kataku.

"Jadi kau menganggap mamamu sudah meninggal?! Dasar anak kurang ajar!" tanya ayahku disertai mengumpatku.

"Bukan begitu, pa. Hanya saja...," aku tak mampu melanjutkan perkataanku karena aku takut kalau kemarahannya akan semakin menjadi.

"Sampai kapanpun papa tidak akan menganggap mamamu sudah meninggal selama belum melihat jasadnya," ayahku langsung beranjak dari zabuton-nya lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Papa," kataku lalu aku menitikkan air mataku.

Seharusnya aku yang lebih sedih dibandingkan ayah. Justru aku yang lebih tegar dibandingkan beliau. Aku tahu kalau ayahku diselimuti rasa bersalah karena telah menghilangkan nyawa ibuku secara tak langsung. Tetapi tak seharusnya beliau bersikap seperti itu sampai lari dari kenyataan.

* * *

Walaupun aku telah dilarang ke pantai oleh ayahku, tetapi aku bersikeras ke pantai untuk menghirup udara lautan sekaligus mengenang kepergian ibuku. Sampai di pantai, aku menaruh buket bunga di bibir pantai lalu kupanjatkan do'a untuk ibuku supaya beliau tenang di alam sana. Sejujurnya aku mengharapkan ibuku masih hidup dan bisa hidup bahagia seperti dulu. Tetapi aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ibuku telah tiada walaupun jasadnya belum ditemukan sampai sekarang.

"Yodo-chan."

Aku menoleh kepada seseorang yang telah memanggil namaku.

"Araya? Kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Mencarimu," jawab Araya lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

"Pasti kau disuruh oleh ayahku," tebakku.

"Iya. Ayahmu mengawatirkanmu, tahu?" jawab Araya lalu menatap buket bunga dan duduk di sampingku. "Sudah lima tahun ya?"

"Iya. Tadi ayahku sempat kesini. Lebih mirisnya lagi ayahku masih berusaha mencari ibuku," kataku.

"Jadi ayahmu masih belum merelakan kepergian ibumu?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku lalu mengeluarkan ponselku yang telah tersambung dengan earphone dari dalam saku jaketku.

"Kau mau mendengarkan lagu?" tawarku sembari memasang earphone di telinga kananku.

"Mau," jawab Araya lalu kupasangkan earphone di telinga kirinya.

Setelah itu aku membuka aplikasi radio lalu memilih saluran radio yang selalu kudengarkan.

"Sejak kapan kau suka mendengarkan radio?" tanya Araya.

"Sejak memutuskan menjadi penyiar radio," jawabku.

"Heh? Jadi penyiar radio?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi musisi sekaligus kritikus musik?" tanya Araya lagi.

"Penyiar radio itu juga bisa menjadi musisi sekaligus kritikus musik, lo," kataku.

"Iya juga ya," kata Araya lalu menatap langit malam yang terdapat bulan dan bintang.

* * *

Sedari tadi, aku memperhatikan Shinki yang sedang serius menyulam. Melihat seorang lelaki menyulam adalah hal yang langka bagiku. Itulah sebabnya aku begitu tertarik melihatnya menyulam walaupun aku muak melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Disaat ia hendak menoleh kepadaku, aku langsung berpaling darinya dengan menatap Araya yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Shikadai.

"Lagi ngobrolin apa sih?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Sudah selesai ya melihatnya menyulam?" tanya Shikadai dengan suara yang keras yang membuatku melemparkan kotak alat tulis milikku ke arahnya.

"Brengsek! Jangan keras-keras dong!" kataku berbisik.

"Ngapain malu? Dia tidak akan memperdulikanmu kok walaupun kau terus melihatnya," tanya Shikadai tersenyum geli. "Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" tanyanya menggodaku.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai cowok menyebalkan sepertinya," bantahku lalu melirik Shinki yang masih menyulam.

"Shinki-kun, sulamanmu bagus sekali," tiba-tiba Chouchou berada di depan Shinki.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Shinki ketus.

"Apakah kau mau menyulam gambar kupu-puku di kaosku?" pinta Chouchou sembari menunjukkan kaos putih polos miliknya kepada Shinki.

"Tidak bisa. Banyak pesanan dari pelangganku yang belum kuselesaikan," tolak Shinki.

"Kau punya pelanggan? Sugoi," puji Chouchou dengan mata yang membentuk hati.

"Pergilah. Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku," usir Shinki.

"Oke aku akan pergi. Maaf ya mengganggumu. Selamat bekerja," kata Chouchou lalu ia kembali menduduki bangkunya.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mencolek bahu kananku disaat hendak memejamkan mataku karena mendengarkan lagu melow favoritku. Aku langsung menoleh kepada seseorang yang mencolekku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku menatap Metal.

"Yodo-san, tolong lepaskan earphone-mu," pinta Metal.

"Kenapa sih?" tanyaku sembari melepaskan earphone sebelah kanan.

Metal mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku lalu berkata dengan berbisik, "Yodo-san, tolong bilang kepadanya kalau habis pulang sekolah langsung kerja kelompok di rumahku. Bilang juga kepadanya kalau kesana bareng aku dan juga Toroi-san dan Namida-san."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sendiri saja kepadanya?" tanyaku.

"Soalnya...," belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Shinki.

"Nanti ke rumahmu 'kan?" tanya Shinki.

"I-iya. Nanti kesana bersama-bersama biar kau tidak kesusahan mencari rumahku hehehe," jawab Metal nyengir.

"Baik," ucap Shinki lalu kembali menyulam.

* * *

Jemariku memetik senar gitar mengikuti irama lagu yang kunyanyikan serta dentuman cajon yang ditepuk oleh Araya. Seperti biasa kalau Araya selalu mampir ke ruang ekskul musik untuk menemaniku bermain alat musik jika sudah selesai latihan kendo. Walaupun Araya kurang aktif bermain alat musik, tetapi ia cukup jago bermain drum. Banyak yang menawarkannya -termasuk aku- untuk bergabung mengikuti ekskul musik, tetapi Araya menolaknya dengan alasan tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

"Yodo-chan," panggil Araya.

"Hn?"

"Aku merasa ada hal yang tak beres dari Shinki," kata Araya.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku mendengar Araya menyebut nama Shinki.

"Emang ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja melihatnya di tangga menuju atap. Tiba-tiba dia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah melihatku. Dia juga menghiraukan panggilanku," jelas Araya.

"Terus kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Terus aku melihat setetes darah di tangga yang barusan ia lalui," jawab Araya.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Bisa saja tangannya tergores jarum. Kan selama ini dia selalu menyulam di manapun ia berada," kataku santai.

"Iya juga ya. Tadi aku melihatnya membawa peralatan menyulam," kata Araya.

"Kau ini sudah membuang waktu latihanku," kataku sembari mendorong kepalanya lalu kembali bermain gitar.

"Yodo-san," panggil Namida.

"Ada apa, Namida-san?" tanyaku.

"Tolong dengarkan baik-baik ya," aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Namida menghelakan nafasnya lalu ia menyanyikan lagu Kachou Fugentsu yang dpopulerkan oleh Coalamode.

"Bagaimana? Apakah suaraku ada yang fales?" tanya Namida.

"Tidak ada yang fales. Hanya saja yang bagian refrain suaramu perlu ditinggikan lagi," jawabku memberi saran kepadanya.

"Oke terima kasih," kata Namida tersenyum. "Oh ya Yodo-san, kau ditugaskan oleh Tayuya-sensei mengganti Enko-san menjadi pianist," kata Namida.

"Heh? Kenapa aku? Emang ada apa dengan Enko-san?" tanyaku terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah lama tidak bermain pianist setelah lulus SD. Selama ini aku hanya memantapkan kemampuanku dalam bermain gitar karena aku lebih suka menjadi gitarist daripada menjadi pianist. Walaupun menjadi musisi disarankan untuk menguasai segala jenis alat musik, tetapi aku tidak nyaman bermain piano. Karena karakterku yang keras tidak cocok dengan piano yang memiliki karakter yang lembut.

"Karena Enko-san akan pindah ke Kyoto. Karena di antara anggota klub musik hanya kau yang bisa bermain piano, maka kau disuruh menjadi pianist," jelas Namida.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Aku sudah lama tidak bermain piano. Ditambah lagi aku merasa tidak cocok menjadi pianist," tanyaku merendahkan diriku.

"Jika kau tidak mau, beliau akan mengeluarkanmu," jawab Namida hingga aku mendengis kesal.

"Wanita sialan itu selalu saja mengandalkan ancaman," kataku lalu meniup poni panjangku.

"Apa salahnya menjadi pianist? Bukankah menjadi musisi harus bisa menguasai segala jenis alat musik?" tanya Araya. "Omong-omong, kau terlihat anggun bermain piano," pujinya.

"Kau ini bisa saja deh," kataku kembali mendorong kepala Araya.

"Terus siapa yang menggantikan menjadi gitarist?" tanyaku.

"Sazanami-san," jawab Namida.

"Oke. Terima kasih infonya," ucapku lalu meletakkan gitar di tempat seharusnya.

Kemudian aku menghampiri piano lalu menduduki kursi piano. Perlahan-lahan aku menekan tuts piano bernada do, re, mi, fa, so, la, si, dan do. Setelah itu, aku mencoba bermain piano dengan lagu yang barusan dinyanyikan oleh Namida.

"Sugoi," puji Namida dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ternyata kau masih mahir bermain piano, Yodo-chan. Kau benar-benar cocok menjadi musisi," puji Araya.

* * *

Karena aku berhubungan ditugaskan menjadi seorang pianist, mau tak mau aku harus membeli kibor untuk latihan di rumah karena hanya berlatih di sekolah saja tidak cukup. Aku tidak ingin tampil mengecewakan pada saat tampil di Tokyo nanti. Tak masalah membeli barang bekas ataupun tidak bermerek terkenal asalkan kualitasnya bagus.

"Siaaal mahal banget. Padahal ini barang bekas lo," kata Araya sembari menunjuk kibor berwarna silver.

"Iyalah mahal. Masih pengeluaran baru walaupun barang bekas," kataku lalu kembali berjalan mencari kibor bekas yang murah sekaligus berkualitas.

"Omong-omong kau tak masalah uang tabunganmu ludes hanya untuk membeli kibor?" tanya Araya.

"Tak masalah demi tampil maksimal. Toh, uang masih bisa dicari. Aku 'kan juga kerja paruh waktu," jawabku santai.

Seketika mataku berbinar melihat kibor berwarna hitam dan bermerek terkenal dengan harga yang terjangkau. Bukan barang bekas lagi. Aku langsung menyuruh sang pemilik toko ini dan bilang kepadanya kalau aku membeli kibor yang kupilih.

"Kenapa tidak pilih yang itu saja?" tanya pria berambut coklat pendek runcing dan bermata onyx ini sembari menunjuk kibor berwarna silver.

"Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli yang itu," jawabku.

"Kan bisa dicicil," katanya.

"Aku tidak mau barang cicilan, oji-san. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk membayar cicilan," kataku.

"Ah bisa saja kau ini," katanya lalu memasukkan keyboard ke dalam tas kibor.

"Oh ya, jangan bilang kalau kalian kesini hanya membawa sepeda," katanya.

"Ka-kami memang hanya membawa sepeda, oji-san. Lagipula saya kuat kok membawa kibor," kata Araya.

"Jangan sok-sokan kau. Ini berat, tahu? Emang kalian tega aku diomeli sama adikku?" katanya.

"Adik oji-san? Emang apa hubungannya dengan kita?" tanyaku.

"Guru kalian ada yang bernama Gaara 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Beliau wali kelas kami," kata Araya.

"Dia adikku. Keponakanku juga satu sekolah dengan kalian," katanya tersenyum hingga aku dan Araya terkejut. "Oh ya, namaku Kankuro," Kankuro-jisan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kami.

"Yodo," kataku sembari membungkukkan badanku.

"Araya," kata Araya juga membungkukkan badannya.

"Ikut aku. Akan kuantarkan barang kalian sampai di rumah kalian," kata Kankuro-jisan hingga aku membelalakkan mataku. "Tapi aku mengantarkan TV terlebih dahulu ya ke rumah pembeliku. Kebetulan tempat tinggalnya di Desa Iwa."

"Be-benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kankuro-jisan.

"Terima kasih, oji-san," ucapku kembali membungkukkan badanku kepadanya. Pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum.

"Terus, bagaimana dengan sepeda kami?" tanya Araya.

"Tenang saja pick up-ku cukup kok untuk menanpung sepeda kalian," jawab Kankuro-jisan.

"Te-terima kasih, oji-san," ucap Araya kembali membungkukkan badannya kepada Kankuro-jisan.

* * *

"Jadi kalian tinggal di Desa Suna?" tanya Kankuro-jisan sembari menyetir mobilnya.

"Iya oji-san," jawabku.

"Omong-omong, dulu aku dan keluargaku pernah tinggal di Desa Suna," kata Kankuro-jisan.

"Shikadai pernah bilang kepada kami," kata Araya. Kankuro-jisan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa oji-san sudah tidak tinggal di Desa Suna lagi? Kan toko oji-san tidak terlalu jauh dari Desa Suna," tanyaku.

"Karena tuntutan pekerjaan adikku," jawab Kankuro-jisan.

"Oh begitu," kataku sembari menganggukkan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba, Kankuro-jisa memberhentikan pick up-nya di pinggir jalan. Ia meminta izin kepada kami untuk kencing lalu keluar dari pick up.

"Kau tidak sekalian kencing? Mumpung berhenti nih," tanyaku kepada Araya.

"Tidak," jawab Araya lalu menatap ponselnya karena ada pesan masuk.

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ibuku. Dia meminta tolong kepadaku untuk membeli tabung gas," jawab Araya.

"Nanti saja kalau setelah mengantarkan TV ke pelanggannya," kataku.

"Tetapi mintanya sekarang nih," kata Araya. "Apa tidak apa-apa kutinggal?" tanyanya.

"Tidak masalah. Tetapi kau harus izin dulu kepada oji-san," jawabku santai.

"Tunggu. Ada pesan lagi dari ibuku," kata Araya lalu kembali menatap ponselnya. "Sial. Ternyata tidak jadi."

"Tidak jadi? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ibuku langsung meminta tolong kepada ayahmu begitu sudah datang," jawab Araya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucapku lega.

"Araya-kun! Yodo-chan! Kemarilah!" tiba-tiba Kankuro-jisan berteriak memanggil nama kami hingga kami semua keliar dari pick up untuk menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, oji-san?" tanyaku.

"Li-lihat itu," kata Kankuro-jisan dengan tubuh yang bergetar sembari menunjuk seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama dengan kami yang tergeletak lemah di semak-semak.

"Shi-Shinki?!" aku terkejut melihat Shinki yang tergeletak lemah di semak-semak dalam keadaan yang lumayam mengenaskan. Bagaimana tidak? Terdapat darah dan memar yang cukup banyak di wajahnya. Kepalanya pun juga mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Yo-yodo-chan...bukankah seharusnya Shinki berada di rumahnya Metal?" tanya Araya.

"Mana kutahu? Ayo kita periksa dia," kataku lalu bergegas menghampirinya untuk memeriksanya.

"Yodo-chan, Shinki masih hidup," kata Araya sembari memegang pergelangan tangannya yang membuatku bernafas lega.

"Yodo-chan, ini kainnya," Kankuro-jisan memberikanku sebuah kain berwarna putih.

Aku meraih kain dari tangan Kankuro-jisan lalu mengangkat kepala Shinki secara perlahan-lahan. Kemudian aku melilitkan kepalanya yang berdarah dengan menggunakan kain putih untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit sebelum terlambat," ajakku.

"Iya. Kebetulan daerah sini ada rumah sakit terdekat," kata Kankuro-jisan lalu mengajak Araya untuk membawa Shinki memasuki pick up-nya.

* * *

Di rumah sakit...

Metal bercerita kepada kami bahwa Shinki sempat bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius berpenampilan seperti preman dosaat mereka berjalan menuju rumahnya. Metal tak berani bertanya kepada Shinki soal preman itu karena ia takut Shinki memarahinya. Ia juga bilang kepada kami kalau Shinki hanya terdiam saja selama berada di rumahnya. Sementara dirinya, Namida dan Toroi sibuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Berapa lama dia berada di rumahmu?" tanyaku.

"Hanya 45 menit saja. Dia pulang lebih dulu karena alasan bekerja," jawab Metal.

Tak lama kemudian, sang dokter keluar dari ruangan. Beliau bilang kepada kami bahwa Shinki baik-baik saja dan diharuskan untuk dirawat di sini selama sehari karena lelaki itu masih belum sadarkan diri. Kami semua langsung bernafas lega mendengar Shinki baik-baik saja mengingat kondisinya tadi cukup mengenaskan.

"Terima kasih , sensei," ucap kami secara bersamaan sembari membungkukkan badan kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," pamit sang dokter lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Kini yang jadi masalahnya adalah tidak ada yang bersedia menjaga Shinki selama berada di rumah sakit. Ditambah lagi kami tidak dapat menghubungi keluarganya karena Shinki orangnya tertutup.

"Loh? Bukannya Shinki satu desa dengan kalian?" tanya Metal.

"Masalahnya kami tidak tahu rumahnya. Kalau saja Sumire tidak memberitahu kita, kita tidak akan tahu kalau dia satu desa dengan kita," jawabku.

"Terus gimana dong? Mana mungkin aku akan menjaganya," tanya Metal.

"Coba aku hubungi adikku. Siapa tahu dia dapat menghubungi keluarganya. Kalian masuk dulu," kata Kankuro-jisan sembari mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya lalu menghubungi Gaara-sensei.

Aku, Araya dan Metal memasuki tempat di mana Shinki dirawat. Aku menutup pintu ruangan ini lalu kami bertiga menghampiri Shinki yang masih tergeletak lemah di atas ranjang.

"Lihat, banyak memar di kedua lengannya dan juga kakinya. Pergelangan tangan kirinya pun juga terdapat bekas tusukan," kata Metal menatap miris tubuh Shinki.

"Kejam sekali mereka," kata Araya. "Tetapi soal pergelangan tangannya, tampaknya itu ulahnya sendiri," lanjutnya.

"Aku khawatir kalau dokter itu menduga kalau kita yang menyiksa Shinki," kata Metal panik.

"Jangan gitu ah," kataku sembari menyikut lengan si alis tebal itu.

"Soalnya dokter itu tadi tampak menatap sinis kita setelah bepamitan kepada kita," kata Metal.

"Kalau sampai si dokter itu melamporkan kita ke polisi, akan kutuntut dia. Jangan mentang-mentang tampang kita seperti preman dengan seenaknya menuduh kita," kataku tak terima.

Tiba-tiba, aku kepikiran ponsel milik Shinki. Aku menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan tanya Shinki. Siapa tahu ponselnya berada di dalam tasnya. Ketika melihat tas Shinki berada di dalam lemari, aku langsung membuka lemari untuk mengambil tasnya. Kubuka resleting tasnya lalu mencari keberadaan ponselnya di dalam tasnya.

"Ketemu," kataku lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya Shinki dari dalam tasnya.

"Bu-buat apa kau mengambil ponselnya?" tanya Araya.

"Untuk mencari jawabannya," jawabku sembari membuka kunci layar ponselnya Shinki lalu menyentuh gambar aplikasi LINE.

"Apa? Tidak ada pesan apapun?" kataku heran menatap akun LINE milik Shinki yang sama sekali tidak ada pesan.

"Coba buka WhatssApp. Siapa tahu dia lebih aktif pakai aplikasi itu untuk mengobrol," kata Araya.

Aku keluar dari aplikasi LINE lalu mencoba memasuki aplikasi WhatssApp. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku karena tak ada pesan apapun WhatssApp miliknya. Persis seperti yang tadi kubuka. Dia hanya memposting status di WhatssApp story-nya yang tertulis "Kapan semuanya akan berakhir? Aku lelah."

"Pasti tidak ad obrolan apapun," tebak Araya.

"Iya. Dia hanya menulis status di WhatssApp Story-nya," jawabku.

"Emang apa statusnya?" tanya Araya.

"Kapan semuanya akan berakhir? Aku lelah," jawabku meniru tulisan statusnya.

"Kalau bunuh diri sangat tidak mungkin," kata Metal.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka yang membuatku menoleh menatapnya. Aku terkejut sekali melihat seorang pria berambut merah pendek acakan yang memasuki ruangan ini. Wajah pria itu terlihat mirip dengan Shinki walaupun mata dan juga rambut mereka berdua berbeda warna. Apa jangan-jangan pria itu adalah kakaknya Shinki?

"Apakah kalian semua adalah temannya anakku?"

Aku terkejut sekali mendengar perkataan pria itu bahwa Shinki adalah anaknya. Padahal pria itu terlihat berusia 30 tahun. Aku, Araya dan Metal langsung membungkukkan badan kepada ayahnya Shinki sebagai salam hormat kepadanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tetapi dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit ini selama sehari," jawabku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata pria bermata hazel ini tersenyum. "Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah menolong anak saya. Tanpa kalian, mungkin dia sudah tidak tertolong," ucapnya sembari membungkukkan badannya kepada kami.

"Sama-sama tuan," ucap kami secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa kamu bawa ponsel anak saya?" tanya ayahnya Shinki hingga aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Anooo saya hanya ingin mencari jawaban alasan Shinki tergeletak lemah dengan tubuh yang banyak luka dan memar seperti itu," jelasku apa adanya.

"Berikan pada saya," pintanya dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maafkan saya tuan," ucapku sembari menyerahkan ponselnya Shinki kepada ayahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kankuro-jisan memasuki ruangan ini.

"Apakah anda adalah ayahnya Shinki?" tanya Kankuro-jisan.

"Benar. Barusan saja yang dihubungi oleh wali kelasnya. Kebetulan posisi saya berada di kafe dekat rumah sakit ini," jawab ayahnya Shinki. "Oh ya, saya Sasori," ayahnya Shinki memperkenalkan dirinya sembari membungkukkan badannya kepada Kankuro-jisan.

"Saya Kankuro," Kankuro-jisan juga memperkenalkan dirinya sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong anak saya," ucap Sasori-jisan.

"Sama-sama, tuan," jawab Kankuro-jisan tersenyum.

Aku kembali menatap Shinki. Seketika aku membelalakkan mataku melihat jemari tangan Shinki bergerak secara perlahan-lahan. Kedua matanya yang terpejam pun perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka. Secara refleks aku menggenggam tangan kanannya begitu ia menatapku.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," gumamku.

"Ngapain kau berada di sini? Di mana aku?" tanyanya ketus yang membuatku melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau di rumah sakit. Tadi kau pingsan di semak-semak. Untung kau masih hidup," jawabku ketus lalu mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Shinki, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori-jisan lalu menghampiri putranya.

"Iya," jawab Shinki singkat lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini kepadamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sekelompok preman yang berusaha memerasku," jawab Shinki.

"Lain kali hati-hati dong," kata Sasori-jisan sembari menepuk bahu putranya. "Untung saja ponselmu masih ada," lanjutnya sembari menunjukkan ponselnya kepada anaknya.

Bukannya lega justru Shinki tampak terkejut melihat ponselnya berada di tangan ayahnya.

"Kembalikan ponselku, otou-san," pinta Shinki.

Sasori-jisan mengembalikan ponselnya kepada pemiliknya. Shinki segera mengambil ponselnya lalu menaruhnya di bawah bantalnya.

"Kelihatan sekali ada bokepnya. Aku menyesal sekali tidak sempat membuka galerinya. Coba kalau sempat kubuka, akan kusebar kalau si angkuh Shinki adalah seorang yang mesum," batinku melirik sinis Shinki.

"Yodo-chan, Araya-kun, Metal-kun, saatnya kita pulang," kata Kankuro-jisan.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku lalu kami berempat berpamitan pulang kepada Sasori-jisan dan juga Shinki. Setelah itu, kami berempat keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Sasori-jisan ramah banget. Beda sekali dengan anaknya yang...begitulah," kata Metal.

"Emang banyak yang tidak suka dengannya?" tanya Kankuro-jisan.

"Jangankan kami. Satu sekolah pun tidak ada yang suka dengannya. Hanya satu orang saja yang menyukainya," jawabku.

"Ah masa' sih?" tanya Kankuro-jisan tercengang.

"Iya. Bahkan ada yang membuat petisi kepada kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkan Shinki. Iya 'kan Araya?" jawabku lalu bertanya kepada Araya.

"Iya. Waktu itu kami kelas satu SMA. Yang membuat petisi itu adalah kakak kelas tiga yang pernah bermasalah dengannya," jawab Araya membenarkan.

"Gila," Kankuro-jisan sampai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi salahnya sendiri sih. Dia saja sama sekali tidak berterima kasih kepada kami. Malahan tadi sempat bersikap kurang mengenakkan kepadamu," kata Kankuro-jisan.

"Ya begitulah dia, oji-san. Kami saja tersiksa banget sekelas dengannya," kataku kesal.

 **To be continue...**

 **Di cerita ini, Sasori menjadi ayahnya Shinki dan seusia dengan Naruto dkk. Kenapa menjadi ayahnya Shinki? Karena menurutku wajahnya Sasori terlihat mirip dengan Shinki hehehe.**

 **Yyy: sdh terjawab kak sosok ayahnya Shinki di chapter ini. Soal Shinki akan dipasangan dengan Yodo...nikmati dulu saja ceritanya pasti akan terungkap kok hehe. Aku sengaja tidak menjadikan Gaara dan Shinki sebagai sepasang ayah dan anak karena di cerita ini Gaara masih single. Beberapa chapter lagi akan diceritakan kok tentang masa lalunya Gaara #UpsSpoiler**

 **Hiki Kanata: terima kasih kak atas masukannya :)**

 **Jangan lupa direview ya teman2 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Remove the Wound

 **Disclaimer: Naruto dan Boruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ukyo Kodachi. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: gaje, typo (maybe), agak ooc, pokoknya banyak kekurangannyalah.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

Betapa terkejutnya ayahku melihat Araya menaruh kiborku di sudut kamarku. Ayahku bertanya kepadaku soal dari mana aku mendapatkan uang untuk membeli kibor sekaligus alasanku membeli alat musik itu. Lalu aku menjawab bahwa selama ini aku bekerja sebagai penyanyi kafe. Aku juga menjawab kalau aku akan mengikuti lomba di Tokyo dan menjadi pianist.

"Me-menjadi pianist?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak bermain piano. Kalau tidak salah kau terakhir kali bermain piano waktu SD kelas enam," kata ayahku.

"Aku disuruh sama pelatihku menjadi pianist karena Enko-san akan pindah ke Kyoto," jelasku. "Jangan khawatir. Aku masih bisa kok main piano," lanjutku.

"Kuharap kau tak tampil memalukan pada saat lomba nanti," kata ayahku.

"Selama aku rajin latihan, aku tidak akan tampil memalukan," kataku percaya diri.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat dengan Shinki dan Sasori-jisan disaat aku sedang meletakkan tasku ke tempat yang semestinya dan juga melepaskan jasku.

"Papa," panggilku.

"Ada apa?" tanya ayahku.

"Apakah kau kenal salah satu warga desa ini yang bernama Sasori-jisan dan anaknya yang bernama Shinki?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kau tidak mengenalinya? Mereka sudah lama tinggal di desa ini. Bahkan sejak Sasori-san masih kecil. Dulu dia teman satu sekolahku semasa SD," tanya ayahku heran.

"Terus terang saja aku baru tahu mereka berdua. Araya pun juga. Meskipun anaknya sekelas sih sama kami," kataku disertai anggukkan Araya.

"Tidak bisa disalahkan sih kalau kalian tidak mengenalinya. Mereka terkenal tertutup. Selama ini Sasori-san lebih sering tinggal di kota," jelas ayahku.

"Lalu, kemana ibunya Shinki?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba Sasori-san kembali ke desa dengan membawa anak kecil yang tak lain adalah anaknya sendiri. Sebuah kejutan yang besar bagi penduduk desa. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini Sasori-san dikenal belum menikah sebelum kedatangan anak itu," jelas ayahku.

"Hah? Anak haram dong si Shinki?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Kemungkinan sih begitu. Tapi bisa saja di sana Sasori-san sudah menikah lalu cerai. Orang tertutup selalu begitu," jawab ayahku.

Aku jadi penasaran dengan masa lalu Shinki setelah mendengar cerita dari ayahku soal Shinki dan ayahnya.

"Tolong dong jadikan dia sebagai teman kalian. Papa kasihan sekali melihatnya tidak memiliki teman," kata ayahku.

"Malas ah. Anak kayak begitu dijadikan teman," kataku.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Bagaimana kalau kamu digituin sama orang lain?" kata ayahku menasehatiku.

"Habisnya sih dia menyebalkan sekali," kataku memberi alasan kepada ayahku.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh. Kalau ibumu tahu kalau kau seperti ini, bisa marah dia," kata ayahku hingga aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Iya papa," kataku.

* * *

 _"Nanba bunka (kebudayaan Barat) yang dibawa oleh pelaut asing tersebar luas saat zaman Sengoku. Agama Kristen juga masuk ke Jepang pada zaman ini. Sekarang pun Anda masih bisa melihat nanba bunka pada zaman Sengoku di Pulau Dejima, Nagasaki."_

Berulang kali aku menguap disaat Gaara-sensei sedang menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah tentang Zaman Sengoku. Dari awal aku sangat tidak suka dengan pelajaran sejarah. Tiap kali mengikuti pelajaran sejarah, aku selalu ketiduran yang membuatku sering dihukum. Ketika aku hampir tertidur, aku langsung terkejut merasakan ada seseorang yang melemparkanku kertas.

"Apaan sih Araya?" tanyaku kesal.

"Jangan tidur. Nanti kamu dihukum sama Gaara-sensei. Hukumannya berat banget lo," kata Araya memperingatkanku.

"Huaaah ngantuk banget," kataku sembari menguap dan meregangkan badanku.

"Araya."

Seketika tubuh Araya bergetar setelah mendengar Gaara-sensei memanggilnya.

"I-iya sensei?" tanya Araya gagap.

"Tolong bacakan kisah tentang Oda Nobunaga. Hanya membaca paragraf pertama dan kedua saja," perintah Gaara-sensei.

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Araya beranjak dari bangkunya sembari membawa buku paket sejarah.

"Kenapa kau grogi? Hanya teman-teman sekelasmu saja yang melihatmu," tanya Gaara-sensei heran.

Araya hanya terdiam saja. Tubuhnya masih bergetar.

"Saya akan menghukummu jika kau tak kunjung membaca dalam waktu dua detik. Satu...," belum selesai berbicara Araya langsung membaca yang diperintahkan oleh Gaara-sensei.

"Hn, dasar bodoh," gumamku menatap Araya dengan menyeringai.

"Shinki," panggil Gaara-sensei.

Shinki yang sedari tadi merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja langsung duduk tegak menghadap Gaara-sensei. Seharusnya ia tidak usah masuk sekolah setelah dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini mengumpulkan tugas matematika. Pantas saja Shinki memaksakan diri masuk sekolah.

"I-iya sensei?" tanya Shinki.

"Apakah kau masih sakit? Jika kau masih sakit, silahkan beristirahat di ruang UKS. Saya tidak ingin ada murid saya yang tertidur di kelas disaat saya sedang mengajar walau sedang sakit," tanya Gaara-sensei.

"Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Shinki.

"Kau yakin?" Shinki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan," kata Gaara-sensei lalu menyuruh Araya lanjut membaca.

* * *

Di perpustakaan...

"Yodo-san."

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Shinki menghampiriku disaat aku sedang serius mengerjakan tugas mata pelajaran fisika. Ia menghampiriku dengan membawa kotak kue berukuran persegi panjang kecil dan sebungkus marshmallow berukuran sedang.

"I-iya? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dengan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Jika kalian tidak menemukanku, mungkin aku sudah mati," ucap Shinki.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan berterima kasih kepadaku dan juga Araya serta Kankuro-jisan," kataku ketus.

"Terimalah ini," kata Shinki sembari menaruh kotak kue dan bungkusan marshmallow di atas meja. "Anggap saja sebagai imbalannya," lanjutnya.

Aku melirik isi dalam kotak kue yang kebetulan tutup kotak kuenya yang sebagian berasal dari bahan mika. Aku langsung terkejut melihat isi kotaknya adalah makanan favoritku yang tak lain adalah macaroons.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku menyukai macaroons?" tanyaku. "Kau tahu? marshmallow adalah salah satu makanan favorit Araya," kataku memberitahu Shinki.

"Araya pernah bilang kepadaku sedangkan kau pernah menjawab pertanyaan dari Hanabi-sensei soal makanan favoritmu," jelas Shinki.

"Oh begitu," kataku.

Tiba-tiba, Shinki memegang kepalanya dengan meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya terasa sakit. Kedua tangannya langsung memegang kursi untuk menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak terjatuh. Secara refleks aku beranjak dari kursi untuk membantunya duduk. Setelah itu aku kembali duduk.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri masuk sekolah walaupun hari ini harus mengumpulkan tugas matematika," kataku.

"Aku tidak memiliki teman untuk menitipkan mengumpulkan tugas," kata Shinki.

"Salah sendiri kau selalu bersikap ketus kepada siapapun," kataku sinis lalu menyerahkan teh hijau hangat untuknya.

"Minumlah supaya rasa pusingmu berkurang," kataku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau minum di perpustakaan? Bukankah tidak boleh makan dan minum di sini?" tanya Shinki heran.

"Aku dikasih oleh Yukata-san," jawabku melirik Yukata-san yang sedang sibuk memberikan stempel ke tiap buku.

Perlahan-lahan Shinki meraih segelas teh hijau hangat milikku lalu meminumnya dengan pelan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Shinki lalu kembali menaruh segelas teh hijau hangat ke atas meja.

"Jika kau belum mengerjakan tugas fisika, kau boleh menyalin jawabanku," tawarku sembari mengerjakan tugas.

"Justru aku ingin kau menyalin tugasku. Kebetulan aku sudah selesai," kata Shinki sembari menaruh buku ke atas meja hingga mata biruku terbelalak karena kaget.

"Se-sejak kapan kau mengerjakaan tugas ini? Masa' kau kerjakan di rumah sakit?" tanyaku.

"Omong-omong, tugas itu diberikan sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Aku bukanlah tipe yang suka menunda mengerjakan tugas sepertimu," kata Shinki dingin.

"Ngeselin banget kau," gumamku lalu membuka buku tulis milik Shinki. Setelah itu aku menyalin jawaban dari buku tulisnya.

Tak lama kemudian Araya datang dengan membawa dua buku tebal. Ia langsung terkejut melihat Shinki duduk bersamaku.

"Shi-Shinki?" tanya Araya terkejut. "Kau ingin mengerjakan PR bersama kami?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Shinki singkat.

"Justru dia kesini untuk memberi kami jajan dan juga jawaban tugasnya," sahutku.

"Benarkah begitu?" Shinki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Araya lalu bergegas duduk untuk menyalin jawabannya Shinki.

"Kupikir orang yang pintar fisika sepertimu tidak mau menjawab jawaban dari orang lain yang tidak sepintar dirimu," kata Shinki.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu," kata Araya fokus menyalin jawabannya Shinki.

"Hn, dasar aneh," kata Shinki lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja pergi dari sini," jawab Shinki lalu berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Sial! Kupikir dia bakalan berubah," kataku lalu menatap Araya. "Araya, cek lagi jawabannya. Khawatir banget kalau dia sengaja memberi jawaban yang salah kepada kami," aku mulai berparasangka buruk kepada Shinki.

"Selama yang kutulis, jawabannya benar kok. Aku habis mengoreksi jawabannya. Kuharap jawaban selanjutnya benar semua biar aku tidak repot-repot menghitung lagi," kata Araya.

"Pintar banget sih kamu," gumamku lalu kembali menulis.

* * *

Aku mengayuhkan sepadaku dengan kencang karena aku harus menyerahkan yukata untuk neneknya Araya yang tinggal di desa Kiri. Araya sedang sibuk latihan untuk persiapan mengikuti turnamen seminggu lagi jadi aku disuruh olehnya. Sebenarnya aku malas ke desa Kiri karena banyak penduduknya yang menyebalkan tetapi aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Dulu aku pernah di- _bully_ oleh anak-anak di desa itu waktu aku kelas lima SD. Sejak saat itulah aku bersumpah untuk tidak menginjakkan kakiku ke desa itu.

Tiba-tiba aku tersandung batu berukuran sedang disaat belok ke kanan hingga aku terjatuh dari sepeda. Aku meringis kesakitan disertai mengumpat karena tubuhku terasa sakit semua. Perlahan-lahan, aku berdiri lalu berjalan dengan gontai mengambil tasku dengan perasaan lega karena tasku tidak rusak sama sekali. Dengan begitu yukata milik neneknya Araya dipastikan tidak ikut rusak.

"Ternyata kau tidak becus mengendarai sepeda."

Seketika aku terkejut melihat Shinki berada di jalan ini. Ia langsung membantuku dengan mengambil sepedaku yang telah terjatuh ke selokan. Aku langsung bernafas lega karena sepedaku tidak rusak. Coba kalau rusak, aku pasti akan dihukum oleh ayahku mengingat sepeda itu rencananya diberikan kepada mendiang ibuku sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya sebelum kejadian nahas itu terjadi.

"Terima kasih," ucapku lalu meraih sepedaku.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Shinki.

"Ke desa Kiri. Kau juga ingin kesana?" jawabku lalu menanyainya.

"Iya," jawab Shinki.

"Wah kebetulan sekali. Kalau begitu kita bareng saja terus kau memboncengiku. Gimana?" kataku. Kuharap dia kuat mengendarai sepeda sampai di sana mengingat kondisinya belum pulih seratus persen.

"Oke," jawab Shinki lalu menaiki sepeda bagian depan.

"Bagus," ucapku lalu menaiki sepeda bagian belakang.

Setelah itu, Shinki mengayuhkan sepedanya dengan pelan.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ngapain kau kesana?" tanyaku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," jawab Shinki dingin.

"Hmm baiklah," kataku.

30 menit kemudian, kami sampai di desa Kiri. Aku menunjukkan Shinki arah jalan ke rumah neneknya Araya. Shinki melajukan sepedanya melawati jalan yang kutunjukkan. Sampai di depan rumah neneknya Araya, aku turun dari sepeda sedangkan Shinki meemarkirkan sepedanya.

"Masuklah. Aku akan ke tempat lain," kata Shinki lalu ia berjalan meninggalkanku di sini.

"Iya," kataku singkat lalu berjalan menghampiri waniya renta yang sedang asyik menyulam di teras rumah.

"Konnichiwa, obaa-san," sapaku kepadanya.

"Konnichiwa," balasnya lalu menatapku dengan tersenyum lebar. "Yodo-chan! Kau semakin cantik saja," ucapnya memujiku.

"Terima kasih, obaa-san," ucapku tersipu malu lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Habis pulang sekolah ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Omong-omong, kemana cucuku? Bukankah aku menyuruhnya mengantarkan yukata-ku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Araya sedang latihan kendo untuk persiapan turnamen minggu depan. Jadi dia meyuruhku untuk mengantarkan yukata kepada obaa-san," jelasku sembari mengeluarkan yukata dari dalam tasku. Tunggu? Mana obi-nya? Apa Araya hanya menitipkan yukata saja?

"Ya ampu. Cucuku telah merepotkanmu. Kumohon maafkan dia," ucapnya sembari meraih yukata dari tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, nek," kataku.

"Oh ya mana obi-nya?" tanyanya hingga aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Anooo obi-nya..."

Seketika aku terkejut melihat Araya berada di sini. Ia menjatuhkan sepedanya lalu berlari menghampiri neneknya.

"Obaa-chan. Maafkan aku. Ini obi-nya," ucap Araya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal sembari menyerahkan obi kepada neneknya.

"Araya? Ngapain kau kesini? Bukankah kau sedang latihan?" tanyaku.

"Obi-nya ketinggalan tahu? Maka dari itu aku kesini. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada latihan," jawab Araya.

"Heh? Kenapa?" tanya neneknya.

"Pelatih sedang ada urusan di Kyoto jadi latihannya hari senin depan," jawab Araya.

"Untung saja," kataku.

"Yodo-chan, terima kasih," ucap Araya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Oh ya, tadi aku habis membuat puding. Apakah kalian mau?" tawar neneknya Araya.

"Tentu saja kami mau," jawab Araya lalu berjalan memasuki rumah neneknya. Sementara aku menuntun neneknya Araya memasuki rumahnya.

"Obaa-chan. Kenapa membuat porsi puding yang banyak? Emang rumah obaa-chan akan kedatangan tamu?" tanya Araya sembari memakan puding.

"Buat jaga-jaga saja kalau ada tamu hehehe," jawab neneknya Araya nyegir.

"Kau selalu saja begitu, baba. Buang-buang uang tahu tidak?" kata Araya.

"Hussh Araya," kataku melototinya sembari melemparkan tasku ke arahnya.

"Ittai," pekik Araya sembari memegang bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yodo-chan. Dia memang seperti itu orangnya," kata neneknya Araya.

"Ayolah obaa-chan. Jangan terlalu memakluminya," kataku menasehatinya.

Seketika aku baru ingat kalau aku kesini bersama Shinki. Aku langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah ini. Menghiraukan Araya yang memanggilku. Barang kali Shinki menungguku di depan pagar rumah. Sampai di depan pagar rumah, aku melihat Shinki yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Apakah kau sudah dari tadi berada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Barusan saja aku kesini," jawabnya lalu menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak mas...," belum selesai berbicara aku dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Araya di antara kami berdua.

"Shinki? Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini," kata Araya.

"Omong-omong, aku kesini bersamanya. Kebetulan sekali dia juga kesini karena ada urusan. Iya 'kan Shinki?" kataku lalu menatap Shinki.

"Benar," jawab Shinki singkat.

"Daripada kau menunggu Yodo-chan di sini, alangkah baiknya jika kau juga masuk. Nenekku membuat puding dengan porsi yang terlalu banyak. Apakah kau mau?" tawar Araya.

"Terima kasih tetapi aku harus pulang," tolak Shinki secara lebih halus.

"Dengan berjalan kaki?" tanya Araya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah terbiasa," jawab Shinki.

"Tetapi...kau masih belum sehat," kata Araya.

"Aku sudah baikan. Buktinya aku mampu membonceng Yodo-san sampai di sini," kata Shinki hingga Araya menatapku.

"Pasti kau yang memintanya?" tebak Araya.

"Be-benar. Habisnya aku...," belum selesai berbicara sudah dipotong oleh Shinki.

"Dia habis mengalami kecelakaan. Maka dari itu aku memboncenginya," jelas Shinki.

"Yodo-chan, kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku?" tanya Araya.

"Ngapain bilang kepadamu? Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil saja karena kecerobohanku. Lagipula aku sekarang baik-baik saja," kataku.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Shinki lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Araya," panggilku.

"Hn."

"Kurasa perbannya perlu diganti," kataku.

"Emang kau bisa?" tanya Araya.

"Kau lupa ya kalau dulu aku pernah ikut PMR mewakili kelas?" tanyaku.

"Oh iya ya. Kebetulan nenekku punya kotak P3K," kata Araya.

Aku langsung berteriak memanggil Shinki hingga ia menoleh kepadaku lalu menghampiriku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa perbanmu perlu diganti. Ikut aku," kataku lalu berjalan memasuki halaman rumah neneknya Araya.

* * *

Shinki hanya memasang wajah bingung sembari memegang perban di kepalanya setelah aku mengganti perbannya. Ia menatapku, Araya dan neneknya Araya secara bergantian tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Bilang terima kasih kek," kataku.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya nak. Minumlah ini supaya kau cepat sembuh," neneknya Araya menyuguhkan obat herbal yang aromanya sangat menyengat dan pastinya tidak enak kepada Shinki.

Shinki menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meraih segelas minuman herbal dan meminumnya sampai habis. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ingin muntah setelah meminum obat herbal itu.

"Aisshh kuat juga dia. Aku saja langsung muntah," kataku membisik Araya.

"Omong-omong, itu tidak sebanding dengan obat herbal yang sering kukonsumsi tiap aku sakit," kata Araya juga membisikku.

"Omong-omong, aku jadi ingin makan okonomiyaki," kataku.

"Sama," kata Araya.

"Terima kasih, obaa-san," ucap Shinki menatap neneknya Araya sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama nak," jawab neneknya Araya tersenyum juga membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh ya obaa-chan, saatnya kami pulang," pamit Araya lalu beranjak dari zabuton dengan diikuti olehku dan juga Shinki.

"Heh? Cepat sekali," kata neneknya Araya.

"Karena kami ingin jalan-jalan hehe," sahutku.

"Oh begitu. Hati-hati ya," kata neneknya Araya sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada kami bertiga.

Setelah itu, kami bertiga berjalan keluar dari rumah neneknya Araya.

"Shinki, apakah kau mau ikut kami ke kedai okonomiyaki?" tawar Araya.

"Oke," jawab Shinki singkat. Untuk pertama kalinya Shinki menerima tawaran kami.

"Nah gitu dong. Jangan suka menyendiri terus," kataku.

* * *

Shinki dan Araya sedang asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya sedangkan aku membuat okonomiyaki dengan porsi yang besar.

"Yodo-chan, kasih lebih banyak sausnya," kata Araya.

"Oke," kataku lalu menuangkan lebih banyak saus ke masakannya.

Okonomiyaki telah matang. Aku langsung memotong okonomiyaki menjadi enam bagian lalu membagikan satu potong okonomiyaki ke piringku, Shinki dan Araya.

"Ittadakimasu," ucap kami bertiga secara bersamaan dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangan kami lalu memakan okonomiyaki dengan pelan karena masih panas.

"Yodo-chan," panggil Araya.

"Hn?" jawabku sembari mengunyah okonomiyaki.

"Bukankah itu Gaara-sensei dan Matsuri-sensei?" tanya Araya sembari menunjuk kedua guru kami.

Aku langsung menatap Gaara-sensei yang sedang asyik makan malam bersama Matsuri-sensei selaku guru keterampilan di sekolah kami. Aku sama sekali tidak kaget dengan kedekatan mereka. Aku pernah mendengar dari teman-teman bahwa semasa SMA sampai mereka kuliah semester empat Gaara-sensei pernah berpacaran dengan Matsuri-sensei. Bahkan mereka berencana menikah setelah lulus kuliah sebelum berakhirnya hubungan percintaan mereka.

Jujur saja kalau Gaara-sensei dan Matsuri-sensei adalah pasangan yang serasi. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa mereka sampai putus. Apa karena Matsuri-sensei tak tahan dengan ketegasan dan kedisiplinan Gaara-sensei? Atau ada hal lain? Sebuah misteri bagiku.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka akan menikah?" tanya Araya.

"Kurasa tidak akan. Kelihatan sekali kalau Matsuri-sensei kurang nyaman berdekatan dengan Gaara-sensei," jawabku.

"Jangan terlalu lama menatap mereka. Bisa ketahuan kalian," kata Shinki hingga aku dan Araya berhenti menatap Gaara-sensei dan Matsuri-sensei.

"Oh ya Shinki, kenapa tadi kamu ingin cepat pulang sebelum bersama kita di sini?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku tidak nyaman terlalu lama di rumah orang lain. Kecuali kalau kerja kelompok," jawab Shinki.

"Kalau boleh tahu, hari apa saja kau bekerja?" tanya Araya.

"Senin, rabu, kamis dan Jum'at," jawab Shinki. "Tampaknya kalian tidak bekerja," tebaknya.

"Kami juga kerja paruh waktu kok. Hanya saja jadwal kita tidak sepadat dirimu," kataku.

"Iya. Aku dan Yodo-chan bekerja hanya hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Yodo-chan bekerja sebagai penyanyi kafe sedangkan aku sebagai asisten nelayan hehehe," jelas Araya.

"Enak sekali," kata Shinki.

"Pasti bosmu itu kejam sekali. Tak seharusnya anak SMA sepertimu bekerja dengan jadwal padat seperti itu," tebakku.

"Tidak juga. Justru aku malah senang," jawab Shinki lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya Shinki, jika kau sedang suntuk, jangan sungkan untuk main ke rumah kami. Dari pada berdiam diri terus di rumah sampai tak ada yang tahu kalau kau penduduk Desa Suna," kataku menawarinya. Shinki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Gitu dong," kataku tersenyum menatapnya.

* * *

Hari demi hari aku dan Araya mulai akrab dengan Shinki. Banyak terkejut akan keakraban kami bertiga mengingat Shinki terkenal memiliki sifat yang dingin dan acuh kepada siapapun. Bahkan tak sedikit pula yang mengira kalau Shinki memiliki maksud tertentu untuk berteman dengan kami. Meskipun begitu, aku dan Araya tak peduli. Kami selalu berpikir kalau kami berteman dengan siapapun akan mendapatkan pahala walau pada akhirnya akan dia mengkhianati kami. Tetapi bukan berarti kita bisa diinjak-injak seenaknya.

"Yodo-chan," panggil Araya hingga aku menoleh kepadanya.

"Hn?"

"Kau mau?" Araya menawarkan onigiri kepadaku.

"Kau tahu saja kalau aku ini lapar banget," kataku lalu menggigit onigiri yang dipegang oleh Araya.

"Omong-omong, kau sedang buat apa?" tanya Araya menatap beberapa stik es krim yang berada di meja.

"Oh ini aku dimintai bantuan sama Sumire-san untuk membuat pigora dari stik es krim," jawabku sembari memberikan lem uhu ke kedua ujung stik es krim.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Araya.

"Mungkin untuk gebetannya," jawabku.

"Makanlah. Biar aku yang mengerjakan," kata Araya.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku.

"Tentu," jawab Araya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku lalu menyerahkan seluruh barangnya kepada Araya.

Setelah itu, aku mengeluarkan bekalku dari dalam tasku lalu membuka tutup bekalku.

"Ittadakimasu," ucapku dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tanganku lalu memakan bekalku.

"Omong-omong, kemana Shinki?" tanya Araya.

"Katanya sih sedang ke kantin untuk roti yakisoba," jawabku.

"Oh begitu," kata Araya lalu menumpuk satu stik es krim yang udah diberi lem uhu ke atas stik es krim lainnya.

"Yodo, Araya."

Aku dan Araya mendongakkan kepala menatap Shinki yang memanggil kami berdua dengan membwa tiga roti yakisoba.

"Ambilah," kata Shinki lalu menaruh tiga roti yakisoba ke atas bangkuku.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa nih?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku karena mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku," jawab Shinki lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Terima kasih, Shinki," ucap Araya secara lalu mengambil roti yakisoba.

"Dapat tambahan ya dari bosmu?" tanyaku.

"Iya," jawab Shinki sembari membuka plastik yang membungkus roti yakisoba.

"Baik banget bosmu. Bosku saja tidak sebaik itu," kataku iri dengan Shinki.

"Dia memang orang baik. Aku nyaman bekerja dengannya," kata Shinki. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku saja.

"Yodo," panggil Shinki hingga aku menoleh kepadanya.

"Kudengar ekskul musik tidak jadi tampil ke Tokyo. Kuharap gosip itu tidak benar," kata Shinki.

"Sayangnya gosip itu benar," jawabku.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Araya. "Kupikir tadi kau dan Namida-san dipanggil Tayuya-sensei untuk melakukan persiapan," katanya.

"Karena ada seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dengan alasan yang kurang logis. Dia mengundurkan mengundurkan diri lewat pesan LINE. Brengsek banget tahu tidak sih?" jelasku.

"Mungkin dia tidak menjelaskan yang sebenarnya karena itu privasinya," kata Araya.

"Emang tidak bisa berangkat ke Tokyo tanpanya ataupun menggantinya?" tanya Shinki.

"Tidak bisa. Grup musik harus minimal lima anggota serta peserta yang sudah terlanjur didaftarkan tidak boleh diganti yang lainnya. Itulah peraturannya," jelasku lalu aku menghelakan nafasku dengan kesal.

"Jangan bersedih, Yodo-chan. Kan ada event selanjutnya di musim panas nanti," kata Araya berusaha menghiburku.

"Tetap saja aku kecewa, Araya. Padahal aku sudah merelakan apapun demi tampil maksimal mengikuti lomba itu," kataku.

"Jangan menyesal, Yodo. Kami-sama pasti akan memberikan hadiah yang lebih indah untukmu sebagai pengganti rasa kecewamu," kata Shinki menasehatiku.

"Terima kasih, Shinki," ucapku tersenyum kepadanya. Shinki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kuharap Shinki bersikap seperti ini kepada siapapun. Aku ingin Shinki bergaul dengan siapapun selain denganku dan juga Araya. Omong-omong, Shinki terlihat lebih tampan jika terlihat bijak seperti ini. Sial! Kenapa aku jadi terpesona dengannya?

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Maaf ya update-nya lama karena sibuk dengan tugas-tugasku** **yang semakin menumpuk :( Jika tidak ada halangan, kuusahakan update lebih cepat. Jangan lupa direview ya :)**


End file.
